


怀乡病

by Lori100111100



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori100111100/pseuds/Lori100111100
Summary: 中文，正剧向Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy this work.





	1. Chapter 1

“为什么去麦德林？”汽车从海拔两千多米的波哥大城区驶出。路不算好走，一是因为下坡的角度叫人提心吊胆，再有就是这白雾般飘浮的细雨。首都繁华的喧闹声被水雾隔开，车与车之间，人与人之间，仿佛隔得极远。男人将卷起的衬衫袖子捋下来，通过后视镜看向身边的发问的女人。  
“玛利亚，下雨了，把窗关上吧。”他说。  
女人将被风吹乱的马尾散开，用手胡乱拢了一下，重新扎起来。被雨打湿的刘海下面是一张清秀但又略微带点土气的脸。她约莫二十出头，或许更年长一点，但脸颊两侧的雀斑保留了昔日的少女稚气。不合时宜的浓妆被风雨消磨了，亮色的眼妆在她略微偏深的皮肤上晕染出斑驳的印记。  
“不。”玛利亚裹紧肩上那件明显过大的夹克外套，固执地依靠在半开的车窗上，向雨里看。”我想透透气。”  
男人不再劝她，“冷的话，座位后面有毛毯。”  
女人转过身去寻找，口中轻声抱怨：“我讨厌下雨。波哥大有时会下雨，那时候天气就更阴冷了。”她用毛毯盖住膝盖，左右扫视思忖了一番，还是将窗户收上去了一些。”一年四季都是这样沉闷无聊，从没热死或者冻死过人。街道都修得笔直，街边上一座又一座店铺，每天按时开门营业。甚至连客人，你们这些男人，都彬彬有礼！天呐，波哥大就是这样的地方……而我小时候还向往它！”  
“正巧，现在你离开它了。”  
“可我也许会回去。”玛利亚攥住毛毯的一角，“我的首饰和衣服还留在那里，我也许必须得回去——可能我不应该和你一起走。”  
“如你所想，玛利亚。做你想做的事吧。”  
“不，”她绝望地拉长了声音，将安全带弹开：“不，对不起，先生。我想我要回去了。”  
“别怕，不会有人责备你的。”男人靠边停下车，转过身看她：“如果你不想回家，我会送你回波哥大。”  
“可是我想，我不愿回波哥大。”  
“那我们就在这里。这样的雨天，没有人来找你，也没有人来找我。我们就在这里聊天。”  
“你不是要去麦德林吗？”  
“也没那么重要。”男人苦笑，“就算到了那里，我也没什么事情可做。”  
玛利亚用手背胡乱抹去脸上的雨水，一字一顿地说，像是说服谁似的：“人总会有事情可做的。”  
“可能吧。”  
“‘人总会有事情可做的’，是我妈妈说的。她是我们家中最智慧的一个，是整个街区里头最智慧的一个。虽然她现在眼睛看不清了，也做不了工，可她的头脑清楚着呢。她总叫我别向往那些大城市，‘虽然年轻时候想着，但是过了几年，遭了困境，还是要回家’。这是她在我离开麦德林，去往波哥大的时候说的……我已经离家这么久啦。”玛利亚说着，终于下定了决心。”去麦德林吧，我的家乡。”  
“好。”  
玛利亚用手将被自己揉作一团的毛毯慢慢抚平，忽然低头微笑，重复道：“去麦德林，不要回波哥大。”  
“好。”男人将遮住她眼睛的刘海拨开，重新扣上安全带。  
汽车重新发动起来，穿过重重雨幕，向着原本的目的地驶去。轮胎驶过湿漉漉的碎砂石公路，发出黏腻而沉闷的声响。碾啊，转啊，仿佛从未迟疑。  
“你看呐，先生。” 玛利亚看向后视镜里，看向那张花猫一样的脏脸，还有忍不住扬起的嘴角。”我们像不像一对私奔的恋人？”  
男人眯起眼睛分辨前方雨幕中的道路，沉默了片刻道：“我可不算一个好恋人。”  
“怎么说？怎么说？告诉我嘛，让我死心。”玛利亚来了兴趣，眨眨眼睛。  
“我辜负了一个女孩。”  
“嗯？”  
“我逃婚了。”  
“哇！”玛利亚惊呼，然后发现自己的反应似乎不太礼貌，于是半赔罪性质地说道：“你把秘密告诉了我，那我也告诉你一个秘密。”  
“关于什么的？”  
“关于……”  
玛利亚想着她的“秘密”，看向身侧这个男人，有些晃神。在这雨里头，一切事物都是远的，但她却能听见他的呼吸。风尖啸着从窗户缝隙间涌过来，夹杂着雨丝撞向她的心头，玛利亚忘记了本来要说的话。  
“我忘记了。”她说，“先欠着吧。我们在麦德林还能相见呢，那时我就想起来了。”  
“能相见吗？麦德林那么大……”  
玛利亚睁大眼睛，“麦德林才不大呢！原来你没去过麦德林，先生。”她挺身坐直，“对了，我可以叫你的名字吗，先生？你叫什么名字？”  
他想了想，“哈维。哈维•佩纳。”  
“那么，哈维先生，我将要和你说说我的家乡，麦德林。四周是山，中间低下去的河谷就是麦德林。城市是狭长的，围绕着河流平缓的地方像纺锤一样形状。他们说河里面有怪物吃人，我虽然不信，但也从没去过……哦，是小时候没去过。我后来离开家的时候，坐在车上第一次看见了那条河。  
“夏天的时候有些闷热，但是到了像现在这样的秋天，凉风从山间送过来，可舒服了。麦德林不会下波哥大那样的雨。就算是下雨，云后面也藏着太阳。我们住的棚屋层层叠叠，顺着低矮一点的丘陵爬满了。每一座社区都被唯一的一条盘山土路穿起来。我小的时候经常和朋友们从土路的高处滑下去，越往下，参与的孩子越多，就越吵闹，到最后一整个社区的老太太们一齐开始咒骂。后面一座棚屋的庭院就是前一座棚屋的顶，我们从屋顶上一层接一层跳下去，弄得屋子里……不，哈维先生，你应该不会对棚屋感兴趣的。  
“再说说人们。麦德林的人们远比波哥大亲切。懂事的男人们都出去打工了，剩下的是骂骂咧咧的女人们，还有那些游手好闲的混混。虽然这些人不干正事，不去挣钱，但是人都很好。社区里的住户都是相识的，这家的孩子去那家讨零嘴吃这种事情，也是很常见的。不过我也没有住过波哥大的棚屋啦，也许波哥大的棚屋也是比街道热闹的吧。毕竟，全天下的社区都是一样的，不是吗？人和人聚集在一起就会争吵，但也会相互照应。哈维……先生，你长大的社区不是这样吗？”  
“我长大的地方……”佩纳回答，“人们都隔得很远。”  
“怎么会！那是什么样的地方呀……如果有什么事情，比如想要找人聊天诉苦的时候，比如临时借用钉锤，比如外出需要帮忙照看小孩子……那可多不方便啊。”玛利亚总结，“你和家人的生活一定很艰难吧。”  
佩纳欣然接受了玛利亚的同情，示意她继续说。  
“……那我就说说近况吧。虽然说是近况，不过上次妈妈托人给我带口信，也是好几个月前啦。她说我们以前住的社区在翻新，也就是重新加固雨棚，再粉刷墙壁这样的。这段日子里她们搬去了另一个社区，是个更加美丽洁净的社区。出钱的那个好心的富人，他以前也是住棚屋的，他说，如果想要留在新的社区的话也可以。不过妈妈说，她还是想要回到以前熟悉的地方。不过我倒是觉得，以前认识的那些朋友也许并不想留在旧地方呢？或许大家一起搬去新的地方才更好呢。”  
“你说的那个以前住棚屋的富人，他是谁？”佩纳好奇地问，“他是你们社区出来的吗？”  
“不，谁也不知道他是谁，又是怎么变得富有的，他像是一个神话！派萨——意思就是乡亲们，都喊他叫罗宾汉——就是那个传说中行侠仗义的英雄！”  
这时候外头的雨已经逐渐小了，歪斜着落在大地上。佩纳若有所思般点点头，“那，麦德林有什么恼人的地方吗？”佩纳问。  
“有啊。”玛利亚抿嘴。她望见了右前方山谷下面的故乡，那苍翠的树林和银色丝带般的河流，以及层层叠叠颜色斑斓的棚屋。这远比首都的灰色高楼亲切一百倍的，不，一千倍的家乡！然而，前方的道路上，一道关卡将她挡在了外面。”恼人的就在前面。你看那几个军绿色的，一脸趾高气扬的那些。妈妈说，他们三天两头到社区里抓人。虽然没有证据，过两天被抓的人又回来了——但再隔两三天，他们又来了。”  
佩纳早已经看到了。几辆汽车蛮不讲理地占据了大部分车道，只留下一个方可一车通过的小口子。穿着警员或者士兵衣服的几个人正在对路过的车辆逐个讯问。一个头发蜷曲，肤色微白的“军绿色的”年轻人向周围看看，然后径直走向他们。佩纳将车窗摇下来，这时候，雨已经停了。  
“先生，女士。叫什么名字，从哪里来，为什么来麦德林？”  
“哈维•佩纳，这位是玛利亚——”  
“玛利亚•佩纳。”玛利亚凑过来，趴在佩纳的肩上，歪过头看那人。”有什么事情吗，警察先生？”  
那年轻人忽然被反问，有些猝不及防。”女士，您还好吗？”他指指自己的脸，示意玛利亚脸上被弄花的妆。  
“啊，”反应过来对方可能产生的误解，玛利亚解释道：“只是和朋友告别，一时太激动了。我的丈夫送我回娘家，从波哥大。”  
年轻人犹疑地点点头，默许了这个解释。”您没有带什么违禁品吧？请允许我检查后座和后备箱。”  
“没有，没有。”佩纳堆着笑，将后备箱弹开。那年轻人说话间始终用手虚扶着枪套，虽然肩上无衔，但却干练警觉。佩纳装作四处张望，余光却盯着那年轻人。  
年轻人翻找了一会儿，终于压上后备箱。他重新回到窗前，挥手示意放行：“佩纳先生和女士，祝你们一路顺风。”  
汽车重新发动起来，穿过狭窄的关口。玛利亚重新坐回位置，对着后视镜开始整理自己。她还在为方才那应付警官的谎言思绪万千。而佩纳俯视着山谷下面的城市，虽然始终心怀犹豫，依然平静地逐渐向它驶去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 多章节，请您点击右下角翻页。  
> 预计是长篇。


	2. Chapter 2

这几天的工作“强度”，让佩纳想起了自己学校毕业后刚入职的那段时间。  
麦德林城本就不大，而上头给的那间安全屋离卡洛斯•奥尔金学校又很近。一刻钟的时间，佩纳能连吃带逛地从安全屋走到学校，并且顺便和一路上的老头子老太太们聊完天气､交通､物价和心仪的姑娘。哦对了，他现在的身份是那所臭名昭著的警官学校新请来的水电工，“时间呆不久，工资日结”，佩纳背着沉甸甸的“工具包”，这么对好奇的邻居解释。  
“那里头尽是些好勇斗狠的坏小子，”隔壁的老太太皱着眉劝说，一边擦着门口花圃栏杆上的水渍，“你也是上过学的，别跟他们鬼混，快早点走哩！”  
佩纳挠挠脖子，蛮不好意思地笑笑，一手替她拎着水桶：“我就是个修东西的，看我这个胆哦，还鬼混，他们哪看得上我。”  
老太太兴是耳背，没听进去这一番解释，再三嘱咐这“好小伙子”莫要走上歪路。佩纳赔着笑再三称是，又答应了帮她执笔给在外打工的儿子写信，这才得以脱身，再度向前走去。  
一路上佩纳重新点算了经过的房屋数量，又将路人和车辆的模样和记忆中的对照了一遍，再次确认了安全。上头的“安全屋”还算名副其实，佩纳想。不过这也是应该，如果上头连这点都做不到，怕不是要让白令海峡那边的家伙们笑掉大牙。当然，他相信他们的能量远不止如此。他甚至怀疑，上头那些人正是现在僵局的缔造者。毕竟，他们想要的就是这样：安稳，平静，不出什么大事。他们已经震慑过墨西哥的“坏蛋”们了，而DEA在哥伦比亚名义上的介入，少不得叫当地的各位大人物抖上一抖。随着迈阿密城里“保健品”价格的一路飞涨，而麦德林的“罗宾汉”先生的气焰也稍稍收敛，转入暗中数钞票去了。一切展现出了皆大欢喜的局面——至少看上去是这样。  
而事实上？日，佩纳骂道。事实就是，他正坐在一座即将喷发的火山口上。旁人看着那岩浆平静无波，以为它将要沉睡，而他是真切地听到了气泡翻滚炸裂的声音，他的屁股也确实快要烧焦。  
当然，他这个“外国佬”并不是唯一坐在火山口上的蠢蛋。根据上头——万能的救世主般的上头——的介绍，几天前佩纳来到了卡洛斯•奥尔金学校，认识了另一帮蠢蛋。这所以哥伦比亚国父为名的警察学校，是反对巴勃罗•埃斯科瓦尔——哦，就是“罗宾汉”先生的大名——的几支力量之一。或者说，至少摆在明面上的官方组织，也就这一个了。你要问别的？像是政府､军队､司法部它们——别开玩笑了。谁想为了外国佬的“身体健康”，和自己人闹个天翻地覆，丢了钱财不说，还要丢官丢命？可能只有学校，这种聚集了不知天高地厚的年轻人的地方，才会有这种不识时务的勇气吧。那时候的佩纳是这么想的。  
话是这么说，不过当几天前佩纳走进这所学校时，并没有感受到他想象中的那种“愚蠢的英雄气”。正想到这一点，佩纳停下脚步。他的面前是那座不怎么气派甚至有些老旧的学校，而挡在他和学校之间的，是一名佩纳已经熟识的警卫。之所以相熟，是因为佩纳每天早上都要重复这个程序——“哈维•佩纳。”他自报姓名。  
年轻警卫点点头，围着他检查了一圈，向对讲机汇报：“是‘外国佬’，要搜吗……是！”  
“请进，上校在办公室。”年轻人把对讲机别回腰间，然后用带着拉丁腔调的蹩脚英语对佩纳说。  
佩纳思忖了一下，还是忍不住解释道：“呃……我会说西班牙语。”  
“是！”  
佩纳一时语塞，又指指自己，“哈维•佩纳，我不叫‘外国佬’。”  
“是！”  
见那年轻人重新目视前方，站得像棵树那么笔挺，没有再搭话的意思，佩纳无奈，只能耸耸肩。踩着微扬的尘土，他预感到了一个清闲无聊的白天，一如他学校毕业刚入职的那段时间。  
“今天是国际英语日吗？一路上每个学员都在拿我当免费外教。”佩纳抱怨着，用肩膀抵开办公室的门，抱着一路辛苦折腾过来的那只大背包。  
“腾不出别的房间了，你就坐在这儿，也比较安全。”办公室里头那人紧紧攥着对讲机，正准备出门。看见佩纳进来了，方指着房间角落里的一张办公桌，用英语嘱咐道。  
佩纳一句骚话抛出去没人搭腔，心下有些落寞。他应和了一声，看着那人火急火燎地出了门去，到底还是没问出那句“什么事”。将背包往椅子上一甩，佩纳坐在桌上，心下明了：毕竟自己是“外国佬”嘛。  
一间方室，四壁灰白，因为年代久远，角落高处的墙皮已经泛黄掉屑了。房间里面陈列了一对桌椅，一杆衣架，再有就是塞满了并且四处摞满了文件的书柜。  
佩纳从正坐着的东西上跳下来，现在，这间屋子有了两对桌椅。他打算将两张桌子拼起来，让椅子们面对面工作，正像他们“外国佬”习惯的那样，显得平等而亲近。他自信可以取得人们的好感，这正是他在学校里学的，也正是他在工作时候干的。而现在就是工作的时候。  
佩纳将手汗蹭干，准备把桌子抬起来。这张属于他的办公桌，在几刻钟之前应当还是某间教室里的课桌。上面甚至还刻了字。那是关于大海､山脉､未来､上帝和足球俱乐部的故事。佩纳眯着眼，想从它被时间磨损的表面读出字迹，然后终于放弃。正悻悻然，佩纳的余光扫视到那面唯一有窗的墙壁，发现了一丝怪异之处。  
无论是从地上拖拽的痕迹，还是窗下踢脚线附近被蹭出的粉末，都可以看出，从前那唯一的一对桌椅，应当是背对着窗，也即正对着门的。这也是一间“办公室”的正常布局——而现在，那对桌椅远远地避开了窗子，背靠着一侧墙壁，挤在了一堆又一堆的文件中间。佩纳将课桌原地放下，侧着身贴在窗边，然后小心翼翼地向窗外看去。  
办公室的正下方是一片操场，远处则是无遮盖的土路，望过去车辆､行人都一目了然。操场不大，草坪经过了修整，还算得上整齐。远处一侧是水泥看台，近处则堆放着一些金属管材，应当是打靶用的支架。打靶……佩纳估算了一下操场到办公室的距离，做出了一个假设——他或许高估了卡里略对这所学校的掌控程度。  
大概是自己疑神疑鬼吧，佩纳想，或许是哥伦比亚人正巧想换个办公室布局呢？毕竟这所名为学校的军事基地，至少他来后的这几天，都运行得细致而严密。  
可他知道所面对的敌人的疯狂。从瓜达拉哈拉回来后，佩纳就时常这么多疑。  
或许他这个便宜外教能做些什么吧。佩纳将疑虑存在心上，手却稳稳地将玻璃窗向外推开，叫新鲜的空气吹进来。  
风卷来山地的湿气，携着未装订的文件飘散到各处，像翻飞的巨大的纸质蝴蝶。佩纳走到那张办公桌前，将散乱的纸张垛整齐，然后拿起茶杯将它们压在下面。那些纸上潦草地写了一些字迹，还有顺手记录的号码和随意涂画的痕迹。而佩纳注意到的是最上面那张纸右下角的地方，那是写得满满当当的一小块。那些句子的结构并不完整，甚至可以说是一些零碎的词组。或许是墨水用尽了，到最后那些单词甚至是用笔尖生生在纸上划出来的。  
“……我的战友和朋友。我们处在战争之中……与魔鬼战斗……上帝……”  
“上帝将会铭记站起来的和倒下的人。悼念……”  
“故乡……母亲与妻子……请宽恕……”  
佩纳摸摸下巴，意识到了自己正在看的是一份怎样的文字。他有些不好意思地，仿佛不经意撞破了什么，产生了一点莫名其妙的愧疚。轻轻挪动压在上面的茶杯，佩纳将这些哀伤的字眼完全盖住，然后退回属于他自己的“课桌”边上，将它对称地摆在了另一边墙壁的前面。


	3. Chapter 3

人们常说，上帝给了哥伦比亚人最丰饶的土地，也给了他们以颠沛流离。正如这片大陆上的其他民族一样，她无数次在倾颓与甦生中辗转。这个国家最近一次内战是在二十多年前。那时候的枪炮与硝烟，是否与现在一样，将她的身体摧折，将她的双眼熏燎？  
卡里略不知道。  
那时候的他被家人牵着，淹没在翻越山岭的人群中。他们是被故乡抛弃了的人。抛弃了他们的，那故乡的田园，层层梯田上面翻开的堆积的淤泥，那落单的和聚在一起的村落，那蓝得让诗人几欲痛哭的天空和火烧似的晚霞，以及小小行囊里塞不下的，童年的玩乐与翠绿色的小鸟。  
波哥大是人们流向的地方。整个被战火笼罩的国家，只有在波哥大城里的一片区域才存在安宁。那是外国人定居的地方，也是这个国家弱小与残破的证据——而现在，这耻辱却要反过来拯救她的子民了。寻求庇护者，在进入外国控制区之前，需得向上帝宣誓，发誓永远忠于保护他的国家。大人们声音颤抖着说，孩子们含糊不清地跟着念，襁褓中的婴儿则吮着手指笑。就这样，他们最终割断了与故乡相连的脐带。  
他们为什么不拯救自己的国家？有人问。  
这个问题，就像叫一个双腿残疾的人站起来一样可笑。缠绵的病痛围绕着这个国家，折磨着她的灵魂，从二十年前的分裂——不，从16世纪操拉丁语的征服者踏上白砂砾海滩的时候，从印加人将安第斯山麓上的一小块土地用金子围住､建立家园的时候，从三位神明聚合神力创造出人类的时候——她的苦难就已经开始了。她的苦难远早于她的诞生，正如她的子民，在呱呱坠地之前便已经注定着死亡。  
她的子民有一种自毁的倾向。他们对他们自己的死亡毫不介意，因为这不过是脱离苦难重回上帝身边的一场美妙仪式。还未入土者则少不了嫉妒土中人的安逸，用谎言和愤怒包裹他的灵柩，用鲜红的漆黑的油彩涂满自己的脸颊，满怀英雄主义地端起树枝､匕首､长剑和枪支，奋不顾身地追随他，向上帝伸出手去。  
因此当卡里略下车，来到这座被弹雨摧毁的岗哨前时，他的内心无比平静。他低头看了一眼胸前口袋里藏着的银质十字架，一一经过被近距离霰弹击碎的曾经的年轻人们，然后拿起了对讲机。  
“是他。已经安全了，来收拾现场吧。”  
在马德里读书的时候，卡里略修的是犯罪学。他能够熟记课堂上学会的每一条罪行，但那毕竟是在欧洲，是文明社会，而他的故乡不一样。在马德里，这样一场恶行可以吸引全国的眼球，媒体密切关注，当局发誓严惩，集合各界之力将罪人捉拿归案提起公诉，这样的结局仿佛是天经地义。但这里不一样。卡里略为赶来的医护人员们让出道路，在笔记本上记录下现场的模样——这里不一样，因为无谓的牺牲太过稀松平常，平常到就像日出日落。人们早已麻木，除了教堂里的圣母像，没有人会为呼吸和死亡付出眼泪。  
熟悉的车辙印从城外而来，划过砂石地，一直延伸到路障前，然后撞破阻碍，在空中轻微跃起，进而逃逸进城内的喧哗。罪犯甚至嚣张到骑着与之前几场案件相同的摩托，用着同一支削短的霰弹枪，仿佛生怕谁不知道似的，得意地宣告着自己的罪行。卡里略靠着帽子和警靴的数量重新确认了牺牲者的人数，现在他们并排陈列在那里，被白布温柔地遮盖住了。  
“长官。”医护人员们将年轻人们抬起来，依次送入车中，然后前来致意并寻求指示。卡里略写下“五人”，然后合上笔记本，用哥伦比亚人惯用的轻柔语气道：“一如既往。”  
于是救护车载着无需也无法拯救的灵魂们，深沉而郑重地闯进了城市的车流中。可以想见，未来几天的教堂也是一如既往，将要见证虔诚的祷告､圣洁的婚礼和无关痛痒的欢乐告别。

再次回到位于西南郊的卡洛斯·奥尔金学校，已经是临近黄昏时候的事了。紫红色霞光将万物都溶成剪影，使人看不清前头的路。这之前卡里略照例去市里汇报了情况，收获了两句不痛不痒的回复，然后驱车前往死去警员的家中，听完女人和孩子们的每一句咒骂与哭号。现在他眯着眼，拨开灰尘和树影，向着落日的方向开去。  
两层上山的陡坡，再过去是一条无遮拦的长泥土路。沿路设有岗哨和高塔，岗哨后面分布了一些仓库，一座不大的足球场则在需要时候用作停机坪。学校的建造者沿袭了古代人的防御手段，将之塑造成了一座堡垒。它高高坐在城市的一角，与喧闹､纷争和苦难远远隔离开来。这原本是一间普通的学校，后来被用作军事训练，而现在，它成为了士兵们固守于其中的真正的堡垒。  
卡里略将对讲机别回腰间，重新推开办公室的门。他这才想起来自己将那位远道而来的“客人”丢下了大半天。不过他无意道歉。  
“佩纳探员，”卡里略将从市里拿来的文件袋拍在桌上，然后卸下肩章和警徽，看着佩纳从档案堆中抬起头：“又多了一份文件可看。”  
佩纳揉揉眼睛，“抱歉，我看到了新闻。”说完又觉得有些不妥，于是他补充道：“还有未经允许就看了这些文件……”  
“不，这上面没什么秘密。”卡里略看见了那扇半开的窗，走过去将它关上，“只要是有心人，都能够发现并记住它们，因为教堂的钟声总会准时响起。”他打了一个比方，这是一种西班牙语特有的辛辣措辞。他直视着佩纳的眼睛，陈述道：“我信任你，所以你才可以走进这间屋子，坐在这里。所以不必介意‘秘密’。如果我们要合作，就不能为互相猜忌而浪费精力。”  
“呃，感谢信任？”佩纳摸摸下巴，觉得这份“信任”好像不太热情。他甚至对这种没来由信任的真实性产生了怀疑，或者说，要是他真的被完全“信任”的话，他反倒得怀疑起这里头的动机了。  
“我还以为你们哥伦比亚人都不怎么喜欢‘外国佬’。”佩纳自嘲。  
“我们不喜欢‘外国佬’，但可以信任，这两者不矛盾。你的工作应该不是来获得‘喜欢’的吧？”  
佩纳努力分辨对方话中的意思，将那原本就乱蓬蓬的卷发揉得更乱：“如果可以的话，被喜欢倒也不错。”  
卡里略原本就对保持良好的“同事关系”无甚兴趣，再加上今天早些时候积累了一肚子怒气，故而觉得佩纳的乐观发言格外刺耳。这时候风又大了，积雨云裹挟着水汽，从山谷的最深处爬上来。空气中挤满了金色的水汽，然后它们落下来，堕为黑紫色的尘埃。闷热的夜色将夕阳逼退，傍晚总是这么短暂。手摇铃声在楼道间穿梭，树叶扑打在墙上和窗上发出阴恻恻的叹息，再加上学员们哄闹着催促，这一日竟然要过去。卡里略注意到门口等待放学的学员。原来今天是周末，他意识到。然后他将视线从缓缓打开的校门那里移开，对佩纳说：“没有军人应当被喜欢。”  
“或许还是有那么一些例外的，我想。”佩纳固执己见。  
“随你的便。”卡里略回到他的桌前，习惯性地端起茶杯，那里头是水干透了的、被冲泡过无数次已经发苦发涩的茶叶。他将茶杯下面垫着的废纸拿起来，端详了片刻，然后对折起来，塞进了抽屉的深处。关上抽屉的时候，他又看见了爱德华多·加莱亚诺的那本巨著（指《拉丁美洲被切开的血管》），他向来不喜欢里头那些口号似的宏愿和咬牙切齿的控诉。那些字只顾着呐喊，从不解决问题，从来不低下头看看世人。但如果翻开那本书的封面，看向扉页的地方，他知道那里夹着一张相片。那是一张泛黄的老旧的照片，那张相片上的一对年轻人显出了可爱的青涩和温情。尽管只是近在咫尺，但他前所未有地想念起他的小姑娘来。说起来，他似乎很久没有和小奥拉西奥通过电话了，卡里略想。是不是应该买一个相框呢？他只是这么思索着，面无表情地将抽屉合上，那木制的板材猝不及防地撞出了一声闷响。  
“对了，相片。”卡里略突然发问，“你桌上的那张相片，那人我见过。他是你的亲人？”  
佩纳一时没有反应过来。他眨眨眼请，方才想起来自己将从杂志上剪下来的图片装进了相框。“不是。”他说。  
卡里略点点头，把剩余的茶叶渣倒掉，然后披上一件便服外套：“我想听听他的故事。可能会对我们面临的战争有用。”  
佩纳正象征性地往他的背包里塞着东西，他不想让自己的“水电工”身份看起来太可疑。“有何不可。”他默认了“战争”的说法，“我请你喝酒吧，这是我们美国的习惯。只不过那可不是一个有趣的故事。”他看着相框，那张照片的边角剪得不是很整齐。  
“我从没期望它‘有趣’。”  
卡里略将电闸拉上，推了一下门确认它已经锁好。佩纳重新背上他的大包。从闪着幽绿色消防灯光的楼栋出来，卡洛斯·奥尔金学校溜到了他们背后。和最后一岗换班的士兵打过招呼，两人从隐蔽的侧门出去，施施然回到了灯火通明的人间。


	4. Chapter 4

山顶的空地上点燃了火。  
正是圣·胡安节前夕，白昼的时间逐渐变短，黑夜的使徒开始肆虐。人们驮着各类杂物，木头、纸张、铁锅和竹篓，一切能燃烧不能燃烧的东西，从山脚一步步爬上来，然后将它们丢进火中去，祈求神明助长太阳的威力，好叫果实和动物持续生长。男人和女人围成圈跪倒在火堆边，反复念着圣人的名字，就像喉头从未发出过其它的词汇。  
奥拉西奥·卡里略与哈维·佩纳从山顶经过。他们穿越草坪和水泥砌的看台，从学校侧面的树林出来。过高湿度的木柴悲泣着吐出灰黑的烟雾，被火焰灼伤的空气不安地躁动着，在这无星月的夜晚，单薄诡秘得仿佛一声叹息。  
在很久很久以前，当人类还生活在山的空洞中的时候，就害怕着火。那是一种从天而降的，能叫一切毁灭的东西。人类害怕火的历史远远长于害怕猛兽、战争和死亡。然而就在某个神明不经意的时刻，人群中的一个，把手中的木枝伸向震怒的火焰中间，引燃了转瞬即逝的一簇亮光。当那亮光熄灭，人们第一次开始畏惧黑夜。那原本是凉爽、安静，便于觅食的秘境。可在见过火之后，人们转而畏惧它了，对它避之不及。  
要有光，人们想。于是有人开始讲故事，那故事引来了倾听的满天星辰。又有人创造了诗，于是月亮也来了。这样的创造持续了五天，而在第六天，人们发明了上帝。  
卡里略无心祈祷。他知道在紧贴心脏的口袋里，躺着一枚十字架。佩纳却饶有兴致。他侧耳细听，想要听清楚男人和女人们许下的愿望。  
纵是如此，两人的脚步却并未放缓。他们将要经过这片被火光统领的山顶，逆着人群的流向，到半山腰的酒吧去。目力所及，远方的山脚下设有一座由灯带装饰的小小门面。佩纳歪着头，他已然听见了那门面后面的欢笑与悲吟。教堂救赎肉体，而妓院救赎灵魂。佩纳想到了他在哪本书里看到的话。那是关于一座藏在修道院天花板上面的妓院的故事。而在这里，在麦德林，灵魂和肉体颠倒了，肉体飘在天上，灵魂堕入尘土。  
晚风有些凉了。佩纳把卷起的衬衫袖子放下来，缩着肩膀。往前两步就是酒吧了，他已经能闻得到空气中的威士忌和汗臭味。在山坡的底下，一位姑娘挽住恩客的手，故作优雅地将脑袋往比她矮了一截的男人的肩膀上靠。她趿着一双过大的高跟鞋，整座山坡都能听见笃笃笃里夹杂着划拉的声响。  
佩纳认出了那个背影，是玛丽亚。他的第一反应是自责。随后他的理智告诉他，自己与玛丽亚只不过是一夜之缘罢了。甚至他的情感大声嘲笑着他。怎么，你那点可怜的占有欲，可笑的嫉妒，竟然以为仅仅靠着从波哥大到麦德林的一番交谈，便能自诩为别人的知音，便能妄图评判别人的生活了？  
“你认识？”卡里略顺着佩纳的目光看去，问。  
佩纳下意识地否认，“不，不认识。”他叹了口气，然后撇撇嘴，“你有没有过曾经想要拯救谁，却发现她并不需要你的拯救？”  
这反应欲盖弥彰。不过卡里略并不追问，他将目光从那边移开，然后踏上了酒吧门口的台阶。“干我们这一行的，从不拯救人，也从不被人拯救。”  
佩纳有些恼火，这是他今天第二次听到卡里略这么说了。卡里略仿佛相信一切他所相信的，从不犹豫。他的声音低柔、悦耳，带有哥伦比亚人惯有的羞涩腔调。可他发言的内容总是武断的，他永远在作总结而不是提出意见，他用着一杆吸满墨水的粗笔，逐字为万事万物做了最悲剧主义的注释，并且平静乃至冷酷地接受了它。可佩纳也知道自己无权去质疑什么，毕竟他只是一个远道而来的“外国佬”罢了。他匆匆来到这里，又将匆匆离开，他不属于这里，他只是一个游客，一个旁观者，他不能也无力成为他们生活的一部分。他的感想真的重要吗？他这些无所谓的自责、嫉妒和恼火，都是给谁看的呢？远赴异乡的他，尽管行走在哥伦比亚的土地上，然而他的灵魂，与这些人的灵魂接触的时候，与史学家看待古人，与观众看待剧中人——又有什么区别呢？  
佩纳感到前所未有的孤独，他有些想家了。他需要酒，而正巧的是，他踏入了这间酒馆。

一般情况下，在酒吧坐下后的第一件事并不是谈论工作……好吧，酒保过来了——呃，就随便上点啤酒吧，我们不是来买醉的。  
我这就开始说。那时候我才毕业不久，被丢到西海岸某个你不知道名字的小城市里。每天的任务就是坐办公室，偶尔接一接电话。其中的大部分是警察局电话占线临时转过来的，小部分是打错了或者恶作剧，几个月里最大的案件就是把磕嗨了躺在公路上的学生送回家，要么再去抓两个夹带叶子的混混。你知道的，这玩意儿，除了有那么一两点不太好的副作用外，基本上对别人造不成什么危害。  
那时候就是这样。这是一个有点长的故事，所以少不得要配上几瓶酒。  
你或许会觉得这场战争旷日持久，但对那时的我来说，这场战争根本没有要开始的迹象。就像世纪初的欧洲，我的同事，我的上司，所有人都在享受着这份清闲的差事：有些人把配枪落在家里，还有的弄丢了证件。然后斐迪南大公出现了。没错，就是照片上的那个人，奇奇·卡马雷纳，墨西哥裔美国人。他活着的时候，无论是他自己还是他的部门都默默无闻，而他死后，我所在的办公室门头上才第一次出现了“缉毒局”三个词。我怀疑负责这玩意儿的后勤人员在此之前并不能说清楚DEA三个字母到底缩写了什么，直到杂志上铺天盖地地出现这个词组，那哥们儿才恍然大悟，“哦，原来楼上那些小丑似的家伙是干这个的。”  
不过我并没有看到办公室的新门头，因为早在杂志报道这件事之前，我就已经被直升机丢在了瓜达拉哈拉。奇奇失踪以后，山姆大叔理所当然的发怒了，他将这件事看作墨西哥佬的挑衅。我们这些被遗忘了的突然被记起，由于语言优势，我成为了搜寻小组的一员。  
不，我不会用“故乡”这个词形容那里，我更愿意将它称为“我长大的地方”。那是德州最南边靠近墨西哥的一块区域，甚至称不上一座村镇。隔着一条河，就能望见墨西哥。两边都是一样的荒野，赤红的石头和追不上的风滚草，与你能在西部片里看到的场景如出一辙。所以说，为什么要把某一块地方圈起来，给它起一个名字，然后管那个名字叫做“故乡”呢？我始终不能理解。我曾经多次穿越过河流，到对岸的土地上去。对岸的人也常过来，更多的是从河上漂流而过，与我远远的对话。我学会了他们的语言，他们也能听懂我的。  
啊，扯远了。总之，因为这样的优势，我来到了寻找奇奇的最前线。以后的剧情你应该都知道了，正如电视、广播、报纸、杂志和一切你能想到的别的媒体所大肆渲染的一样，我们找到了奇奇，或者说，曾经名叫奇奇·卡马雷纳的残骸。我不想回忆寻找他的过程，因为实际上那并不能称得上是“寻找”。最初的几天，我们确实把城市翻了个遍，而到了后来，我们却开始等待。那是一段悠长的假日，瓜达拉哈拉的风景不错。所有人都在等待，要么奇奇从某个地方突然出现，要么山姆大叔带着军队过来。你猜怎么？SHIT，所有人期盼的都是后者。毕竟这样大张旗鼓的行动，如果只能换来一个探员的平安归来，未免有些亏本。我们需要一个契机，一个借口，一个牺牲的可怜虫。于是我和DEA的同事们放弃了寻找，在有落地玻璃的高档饭店里享受着地道的龙舌兰，等待着未曾谋面的同胞的死亡。

卡里略在大多数时候都保持着沉默，只是问了佩纳那个关于故乡的问题。他有节制地小口喝酒，不想让酒精干扰到自己的判断。他们坐在靠墙的卡座上，光线有些暗，但很安静。两人面对面，中间放着一对玻璃酒杯和一小碟坚果。卡里略的余光可以看到酒吧大门，以及那外头灯光照亮的一小片地方。他关注着周围的一举一动，但也听清楚了佩纳的话。  
“所以这是一个悲剧故事，至少对奇奇来说。”佩纳总结道，“不过我并没有亲眼目睹复仇、或者说战争的开始。当然它也远未结束……山姆大叔尝到了甜头，仅仅插手墨西哥是不够的。”  
“因此你来到了这里。”卡里略完全明白了他的意思，“但这里不是墨西哥。虽然我并不了解墨西哥人，但我了解哥伦比亚人。我们并不容易被征服，至少不是全部。”  
佩纳想到了卡洛斯·奥尔金学校顶楼的那间办公室，那张远远避开窗口的办公桌，声音沉下去：“我不清楚。但至少现在，山姆大叔还站在你这一边……我还站在你这一边。”  
卡里略对此不置可否。  
卡里略确信佩纳的发言是出自本意，但他向来不擅长回应这种过分直白的承诺。更何况，在这件事上，他依然试图尽量减少对外部力量的依赖。说是保守也好、封闭也罢，他清楚地明白，想让自己的祖国不成为下一个墨西哥，哥伦比亚人必须在这场战争中保持指挥权——至少，不能完全成为“外国佬”的木偶。不过谈论一切还嫌太早。巴勃罗·埃斯科瓦尔在暗，而他们在明。政府还远没有开战的打算，但巴勃罗的“朋友”们却一刻也不停歇。他只能一日又一日地赶赴旧友和学生的葬礼，他甚至不能从上面获得多一点的子弹配给。  
店里有的是吵杂，所以他们的对话并不引人注目。卡里略小声分析：“巴勃罗和我一样，也不喜欢‘外国佬’。”他总结道，“你的故事可以证明一点，那就是他不会冒险动美国人。或者说，我不必为了你的安全操心。”  
“话是这么说。”佩纳吞下一大口酒。虽然意思上没错，但他不得不承认，这话听上去有些无情。“在我们缉毒局内部，都把奇奇当作耶稣。由于他的牺牲，上头狠狠震慑了那帮坏蛋，不瞒你说，从此毒贩们见了美国佬都要绕着走——虽然从本质上来说，正是我们那帮在瓜达拉哈拉‘寻找’他的人，亲手将他钉上了十字架。”佩纳再次举杯，发现酒已经喝干了。他招手示意酒保，然后倾斜棱杯，看着里头融化了一半的冰块。在昏暗的灯光下，冰块反射出橘黄色的微弱光芒。  
“你之前说的‘信任我’，应该也是因为他吧。”佩纳突然发问。“很遗憾，不是你想的那样。我并不是英雄的同伴，而是加害者之一。”  
卡里略不想再继续这个话题了。他接过酒保端来的酒，为自己和佩纳倒满。“一厢情愿。事实上你们之间毫无联系。”  
又是同样的武断发言。这一回佩纳却笑了。他抓起一把坚果，然后用力地嚼碎它们，连同着一肚子抑郁和苦闷，狠狠地吞咽下去。


	5. Chapter 5

闷酒喝到第四杯的时候，佩纳抬起头，想着找个卫生间。几秒钟前，卡里略还正面无表情小口啜饮着酒，现在却紧锁着眉，看向酒馆门口的地方。佩纳早就察觉到他在等待着什么了。这一晚上，他喝着酒，磕着坚果，听着故事，现在看来，又等到了想要等的东西。得偿所愿的结局，佩纳心下有些悻悻。他并非对卡里略的“约会”对象毫无兴趣，只是店内突然有些安静，于是他下意识地选择静止不动，至少不去做第一个打破沉默的人。酒馆大门打开了，金属轴承缺少润滑，发出了嘎吱嘎吱的尖响。  
进来的人手上应当有些家伙，因为有女士用包捂住了脸。佩纳顺着目光看见吧台边的酒保将还未擦干的玻璃杯扣在桌上，上半身向后仰，退到了不得不倚坐在吧椅上的地步。佩纳看出了酒保眼中的恐惧，“SHIT.”他骂道，然后将手按在了腰侧的配枪上。  
“——阿尔贝托·马丁内斯！”喊话的人声音很年轻。  
佩纳与卡里略对视，至少这名字不是自己的，也不是对方的。他看向自己的那杯酒，里头的冰块将要化完了。佩纳不是很想回应那人，也并不想掏出配枪，因为现在是下班时间。佩纳的人生信条之一就是从不加班，虽然干他这一行的，似乎并没有什么下班的说法。不过今天的加班额度已经透支了，尤其是花费了快一个小时来讲一个并不令人快乐的故事，并且听众也不那么和蔼可亲的时候。  
脚步声可以听见了，那人穿的是拖鞋，踩在木制地板上，发出塑料摩擦的吱呀声。来的只有一个人，酒馆里却静得可怕。没有人敢回应他。  
“阿尔贝托·马丁内斯！”声音更近。佩纳凝视着身侧过道的地板，那上头有一处水渍。等待着不速之客出现在视野里，佩纳还没确定要如何反应。不过他确实有一点儿想要去洗手间。  
“阿尔贝托·马丁内斯——”声音却又远了，或许他已经放弃了在这里搜寻，或许是终于在稍远的地方找到了目标。  
佩纳松了口气，对面的卡里略却忽然站起。然后瞬时间，像是突然扭开了音响开关，枪声、玻璃碎裂声、尖叫和大吼一齐爆发出来。佩纳并不是很想和警察叔叔一同淌这趟混水，不过毕竟，他也坐在这张桌上。  
“PUTA.”这回他用西班牙语骂了一声，以确保手上拿着枪的混球们能够听懂，然后也一同站起来，借助卡座的椅背掩护，加入了射击。  
你猜怎么着？有时候事情就是这么不让人省心。他们中的一个，可怜且贫穷的得靠上面报批的那位校长兼上校，率先站了出来，并且用去了好一大梭子弹。其中的第一枚朝天，伴着一声大喝，终于回魂的酒保和酒客们蹲着滚着进了桌子和吧台后面。而当佩纳将他那把刻着“山姆大叔特批：子弹无限量供应”的手枪对准不速之客的时候，战斗已经基本结束了。

接着是一瞬间的沉默，酒客们先后将目光集中在从吧椅下面探出头的酒保身上。那酒保此生第一次被这么多人同时依赖着。他四下望了望，用围裙擦干净双手，然后跪在吧椅上翻过去取出吧台里面的备用钥匙，振声道：“朋友们，都到后门来！”人群听命，涌向后头的窄门。有好事胆大者试图留下，向正门口那里张望，想为明天的球桌上添点谈资。他们中的一些认出了点点血迹边上蹲着检查尸体的男人，“嘘——”他们起哄，皱着脸互相使眼色，意识到自己有幸见证了“麦德林警方”的又一次暴行。  
“麦德林警方”，这个词组近几年频频出现在各大非官方媒体的报道里，并且总是和种种罪行连在一起。擅闯民宅这种事情已经司空见惯了，至于像现在这种滥用暴力或者说实施私刑什么的，也是时常可以听说。虽说向国家暴力机关呼吁尊重人权未免有些可笑，但说到底，派萨们明面上不敢说，心中却有杆秤。  
那个个子不高的外乡人过来了，他和蹲在那里的狗屁条子说了两句话，然后向这里走来。之所以知道他是外乡人，是因为那人的发音有些怪异的外国腔调。他是这么说的：先是重复了酒保的话，让人们从后门离开，然后使用了一系列本地人不屑使用的语气词，试图去安抚大家的情绪。  
说实话，没有人需要被安抚。在这座地球上犯罪率最高的城市里，市民们相应地，也拥有地球上最强健的心脏。人们的思绪很快从惊吓和感慨中挣脱出去，思索着去下一家酒馆，继续聊天、恋爱、借酒消愁。  
除了阿尔贝托·马丁内斯。  
当杀手进来的时候，他原本已经做好了一切准备。他原本准备好一事无成地死去，可现在他想要活下去。于是当危险解除，他缩着身子，后颈僵硬地垂着头，试图让自己在人群中隐形。他原本做到了，他本可以成功的，但是在距离酒馆后门不到两米的地方，那个外乡人拍了他的肩。“你叫马丁内斯吗？”外乡人问。马丁内斯不敢回头，他只敢往前看，可前面全是酒客们的小腿和鞋子，他逃不出。  
马丁内斯大口吸气，甚至忘记了否认。他条件反射般蹲下，冲外乡人的腰腹位置来了一拳，然后转过身向正门跑去。他看见了敞开的玻璃大门外头被霓虹灯修饰的夜色，还有畏缩着远远围观的行人。那外乡人追过来了，或许没有，但木地板有些滑，他艰难地控制自己，依次从倾倒的酒桌、摔碎的玻璃渣和人群的议论声中穿过。然后他来到了陈列的那具尸体前面，那原本要来杀死他的人。不知为何，马丁内斯没有感到恐惧或是后怕，相反，他有些哀伤。他心下忏悔，挥舞着双臂保持平衡，然后从死者身上跨越过去。鞋底一定沾上了血迹，马丁内斯咧起嘴，但好在那具尸体没能对他造成伤害，而他终于到了正门口。  
被黑暗和闷热拥抱的一瞬间，他以为天堂不过如此。马丁内斯停下脚步，有一瞬间的失神。接着他发现了停在路边的一辆摩托，没上锁，还在微微发烫地震动着。马丁内斯坚信这是上帝给他的启示，正如他逃脱了杀手的子弹，现在他又将听从祂的旨意，逃出生天去。他踢开脚撑，坐在杀手生前坐的那张坐垫上，然后握紧了车把。他的前方是座陡坡，这条路他有些眼熟。马丁内斯无暇多想，因为他听见了近在耳边的大喝，他发动了摩托，向坡上冲过去。  
马丁内斯行驶在一条漫长的隧道里，他觉得自己的灵魂正在上升。他期盼着终点的那扇窄门，他坚信自己要穿越过去，触摸到上帝的光。他心想是得开始回忆这一生了，但他还不愿。他的耳朵聋了、眼睛瞎了，他只当作那是上帝对他在说话，就像祂对约伯做的那样。马丁内斯挥舞着翅膀，这是他人生中最自由的一次飞行。他试图重新感受到自己的四肢，但他只能闻见自己羽毛里面腐败腥燥的味道。现在，上帝歇息了，他又听得见风声了，他只听得见风声，别的什么也没有。他的眼前出现了一团火，不远处的山坡顶上，那里有一团火。在火的周围，是树影、星辰和衣衫洁白的神使。他们神情虔诚安详，他们纷纷望向他，为他让出路来。  
是时候了，马丁内斯想。他觉得自己像个英雄，又像个殉道者。他这一生，终于走到这时候，就算是在逃跑、不，在告别的时候，但也好歹有过一次这样，心中溢满了豪情。他决定回头去看一眼。正在他侧过头去的时候，他想到了在离校前和同窗踢足球的时光。他发现今天正是他心爱俱乐部比赛的日子。看呐，他竟然忘记了。  
天堂也有足球队吗？反正他很快要见到了。于是他终于转过了头，看见有人冲过来想将他拉离那道光。阿尔贝托·马丁内斯摇摇头拒绝，想要发出声音，这才发现胸前早已被子弹贯穿的空洞。

抢救室的门逐渐合上。佩纳长舒一口气，用手背将被汗水浸湿的额角擦干，“现在，你可以给我解释一下到底他妈的发生了什么。”  
卡里略靠在墙上，抱着手臂，看向抢救室门头上幽幽亮着的灯光。“他是我学生，退学了。”  
佩纳消化了一下这条信息，“所以他就是那个站在操场上拿枪对着你——然后忘记按下扳机的天才？”  
“应该是。”卡里略注意到那边推着车过来的护士，降低了音量，“等他醒过来才能确定。”  
“怪不得这小子跑得飞快。”佩纳扬扬眉毛，为走来的护士献上笑容。那护士歪头思索了一下，也回应了一个笑容。“请到大厅等待哦。”她的声音甜美。   
两个男人乖巧地点点头。卡里略想向她嘱咐些话，在口袋里翻找证件。佩纳先他一步，从兜里掏出一小块标志，藏在手中，让护士扫了一眼。“阿尔贝托·马丁内斯——就是才进去的，”佩纳比划道，“胸前中弹的那个，如果有什么情况，麻烦告诉我们。”  
护士抬起头认真打量了一下那标志的主人，应允了。她重复道：“请您在大厅等待。”然后推着手推车，进了抢救室里面。  
“有的时候，我那块牌子比较好用。”佩纳挑选着大厅的座位，并且陈述事实。  
“希望阿尔贝托出拳之前也能注意到这一点。”卡里略回敬道。  
佩纳这才想起来腹中的不适，有些不好意思。“说起这个……我得去找洗手间。这次应该不会再演什么好戏了吧？”  
卡里略挑了一个可以看到抢救室大门的位置坐下，揶揄道：“说不准。”


	6. Chapter 6

多么漫长的一天。  
当早上踏出公寓门，将门锁扭转上的时候，佩纳未曾料到这将会是这样漫长的一天。佩纳嗅着手背上略显刺鼻的洗手液味道，甩甩胳膊，活动了一下颈椎。  
深夜的医院走道如此宁静，白炽灯光下的地面映着落地玻璃窗外的月光，混合出温和轻盈的色彩。久违的安全感拥抱着他，尽管理性大声驳斥着感觉的荒谬，但佩纳确实感觉到了。是的，他确实刚刚经历过一场枪战，并且把一个急着见上帝的愣头青从火堆里拉出来——或者说打断了他在天堂之门上的最后一叩——但一种别样的幸福感觉麻醉了佩纳的大脑，这叫他有些不知所措，可他没法，也并不想驱散它。正像是暂时停战之夜的壕沟，士兵们不去交谈，而是各自画画、擦拭泥土污染的相片和信封、修补破烂的衣帽——一切按部就班、沉稳有序地进行着——正像那样一个满足的宁静的幸福夜晚。  
这是佩纳来到麦德林的第五个夜晚。是他耐不住愤怒和自我怀疑，闭着眼匆匆闯进这场本可以不属于他的战争的第五个夜晚。然后在这个暂时停战的时刻，佩纳通过落地窗看到了月光，那拥抱着天底下所有信者和不信者的银子般柔软的月光。可惜这种譬喻只能存在于诗人的歌谣中，而佩纳并不是诗人。如果是卡里略，他会想到月光下静谧的嘶哑到发不出呻吟的波托西废城，但佩纳亦不是这些深沉悲哀又无所畏惧的褐色皮肤的人们中的一个。佩纳收回目光，不想让自己神经过敏般的无聊感慨惊扰了月光。他是个时常叫人扫兴的混蛋，所以他学会了像现在这样，侧过身，假装不经意地，贴着白墙，远远地避开光去。他深吸一口气，手插进裤兜里，如是穿越长长的无人走道，向大厅走回去。  
当调低了声音的电视机开始播放整点报时的时候，佩纳回到了这座大厅。他果然在那个斜对着抢救室门口的角落发现了卡里略，后者像猫科动物一样蜷曲着身体，头向前垂着，应该是睡着了。佩纳把手从裤兜里拿出来，习惯性地整理衣角，心下有些好奇。他还没见过不在警惕和愤怒着的卡里略上校。佩纳眨眨眼睛，摒住呼吸，放轻脚步走过去。他用手摸摸鼻子，顺势掩盖住了方才漫长路程上携来的最后一丝笑意。  
然后佩纳看见了站在卡里略边上稍远地方的年轻人。那年轻人也注意到了他，先是做了个安静的动作示意噤声，再颔首问好。佩纳下意识后退了一步，回过神来。佩纳对年轻人的面貌无比熟悉，因为他正是那个黑着脸在学校门口将他拦下——连续五天——并且执着地称他为“外国佬”的小伙子。佩纳挠挠头，冲他挤出一副和平时一样的，过分灿烂甚至带了点讨好的笑容。佩纳走近了，有些迟疑，最终在卡里略座位的斜后方，不太远、也不太近的地方挑了一个位置坐下。老旧的塑料座椅随之发出一声尖锐的悲鸣，佩纳满不好意思地蹦起来。  
卡里略理所当然地醒了。他眯着眼环视四周，然后抛出了第一个问题：“我睡了多久？”  
“也就五分钟，”佩纳还记得之前的揶揄，这回轮到他回敬了：“很可惜，没错过任何事。”  
卡里略点点头，随之提出了第二个问题，而这个问题的提问对象并不是佩纳。“怎么样了，特鲁希略？”  
寡言的年轻士兵回答道：“清理干净了，但是媒体和上面都在要说法。”  
卡里略轻声骂了一句，揉着太阳穴站了起来，“交给我吧。”他拍着特鲁希略的肩膀，嘱咐道：“守在这里，阿尔贝托在里面。”  
“可他……”特鲁希略挺直身子，睁大眼睛望向他的上校。  
“他或许不那么怕你。”卡里略把车钥匙交给年轻人，“如果实在不愿意说，就先带他回学校。”  
“是！”  
佩纳饶有兴致地抱着手围观，一并将年轻人满怀的崇敬和热忱收入眼底。他看着特鲁希略立刻进入状态，笔直地坐在座椅上开始等待，忽然回忆起自己踏进西海岸那间小办公室，尚且踌躇满志的年轻时代。虽然只是几年岁月，但他早已不再像那时候。佩纳抬起头，看见卡里略在向自己招手，于是同他一起，转向闪烁着幽绿色“安全出口”字样的防火门。  
推开门出去，月光洁净。

“回去？”  
“回去。”  
“不回家么？今天是周末。”  
“太晚了。”  
“对了，特鲁希略，那小子值得信任吗？”  
“他的父亲曾经是我的战友。我正在筛选可以信得过的学生，他正是其中一个——上了年纪的蠢蛋死光了，便轮到年轻一辈了。”  
佩纳沉默，从口袋里掏出香烟。卡里略向佩纳要了一根，于是现在，无遮拦天幕下头，两点火光明明灭灭。  
“固执己见、无所畏惧，然后为了逞英雄，随随便便地丢掉小命，这就是帕伊萨人 的宿命。要在安蒂奥基亚 待下去，佩纳，你必须习惯这一切。”  
“那你呢？你也是这些安蒂奥基亚傻瓜中的一个吗？”  
“或许是。”卡里略抬头，麦德林和天堂的距离这样近，仿佛屏住呼吸就可以听到圣伯多禄 腰间钥匙碰撞的细碎声响，“或许不是。我的故乡在一座无名的山上，而我的少年时代属于波哥大。如果没有来到安蒂奥基亚，没有来到麦德林，现在的我应该在街头驱赶小摊贩，或者坐在机关大楼里指手画脚，一整天不用流下一滴汗水。”  
人的想象力是很贫乏的。如果两个人相遇在某一刻，那么在那一刻之前，就算仅仅过去了一秒钟，对于他们来说，都只是一个苍白模糊的幻象。你怀抱着你的，他怀抱着他的。两条线在最终相交之前的长度都是徒劳，那是不可言说无法分享的孤独体验。直到某一刻，他们终于相遇，肩并肩站在那个交点上回望的时候，一切的“可能”、“或许”都已尘埃落定。佩纳试图想象卡里略的童年，想象他在故乡的山路上赤着脚奔跑，然后终于失败，并且有些想笑。  
感受到佩纳的沉默，卡里略解释道：“我不擅长回答和自己有关的问题。”他原本无意经营“同事关系”，但既然开了头，他便继续说完，“虽然我时常要回答各种各样的问题……或者说质疑，但他们都是冲着我的身份，和我本人无关……我以为没有人会对我这样的人的过去感兴趣。”卡里略说完，示意佩纳拐进这片居民区。将烟头掐灭，卡里略放轻了声音：“快点过去，在这里我们并不受欢迎。”  
佩纳跟上去。这是一片再普通不过的棚屋，正和玛丽亚回忆里的、佩纳想象中的一模一样。人声已经听不见了，犬吠也歇了。夏虫恣意地鸣叫，黑翼的鸟或者蝙蝠在屋檐间滑翔，一间连着一间的熄了灯火的房屋，瓦挨着瓦，雨篷接着雨棚。排废水的沟渠反射了星月的光，顺着坡下来，成了一条散发出酸腐味的生活的河流。  
卡里略领路走在前面，他的身影嵌在月光里。  
佩纳猛吸了最后一口烟，然后踩灭了烟头。佩纳看着他的同事娴熟地在手推板车、建筑垃圾、塑料盛水桶和陶土花盆间穿过。佩纳从未见过卡里略这样的人。他像是一个幽灵，一团火焰，一颗蓄势待发随时准备撞碎自己的子弹。是的，卡里略不是没有过去，他并不是天堂或者地狱派来的使者，只为完成人间的一趟差事——但他确实为自己写好了宿命，然后深信不疑不知悔改地走下去。  
佩纳跟在后面。他忽然觉得自己该从幻想中醒来了。他为什么在这里呢？这座城市，麦德林，正像一团包裹住的自洽的梦境，里头的人和事各有自己的运行方式。这场梦排除了外头的所有声音，安静而平稳地往复循环着，坏人和好人涂着鬼脸不死不休般争斗，然后牵着手乖乖地一同去地狱报道——他本不应介入这场刻奇 ，他本应在波哥大市郊的加油站里打盹，或者在某个妓女的床上酣睡。  
“你的妻子，她是个什么样的人？”从棚屋间逃离，重新回到大路上，佩纳再次拿出烟盒，生硬地开口问道。或许是职业习惯，佩纳对于别人的生活和精神状态有种病态的求知欲。  
卡里略笑了，佩纳借助人行道上昏黄的路灯光看见了他偷偷扬起的嘴角，那笑容有些腼腆。  
“她很美。”卡里略说。  
佩纳本应该嫉妒，因为他重又想起了那座边陲小城，那座他没能走进去的教堂，想起了自己郑重许下又郑重打破了的承诺。他是个吝惜承诺的人，虽然他的工作让他不得不时常向人许诺。钱财、安全、自由甚至感情，一切能许诺、不能许诺的，他不惜全拿来用。就在今天早些时候，他不是还发誓“我会站在你这一边”吗？是的，他暗地里给这句话加了个状语，他说“至少现在”。多么狡猾，不是吗？佩纳并不是给自己留有退路，并不是说想要背弃他的朋友，并不是说想要找个机会逃避得远远的去独善其身，可他不得不补充这句状语。佩纳嫉妒卡里略，嫉妒他的坚定果决、不可动摇，因为这正是佩纳做不到的。你看，人力时常有所不逮，神意又高深难测，他又如何去相信自己，相信自己许诺的所谓长久、坚固、不朽的东西？何来永不断流的河水，又何来永不坠落的星辰——世界是这样的，人也是这样的。  
呼出一口气，灰白色烟雾盘绕着消失在空中，佩纳说道：“她一定很美。”  
“还记得那时候，我们几个猫在她家的花园外面，等着她从二楼的阳台出来，或者推开窗子往外看。”  
佩纳试图想象这幅画面。  
“她家养的狗叫起来，我们逃跑晚了一步，正遇到她的父亲拿着铁锹和浇花的水管……幸好他的手边没有猎枪。每次她的父亲出去遛狗，我们都会偷偷去望一眼，后来她借着喂鹦鹉的机会，也出来和我们聊天。有时遇上遛狗回来的她的父亲，我们不得不装作是路过的样子。直到最后，直到那条狗老死，它都会冲着我龇牙咧嘴。”  
“你们？”  
“是的，我们，那些老家伙。我们曾经为了她互相吃醋又假装大度，也曾经都蠢到为了正义感和每月那么点儿比索的薪水拼命，就和现在的孩子一样。”  
“那现在呢？”佩纳问完便后悔了，“……不，我很抱歉。”  
“这倒不用。脑子活络的早就与我们断了联系，至于剩下的那些——我是剩下的这些里头最幸运的一个，不仅得到了她的芳心，还活到了今天。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Long-time no see!


	7. Chapter 7

“好了，提问时间结束。” 佩纳如是总结，“现在你可以反过来问我了。”  
卡里略停下脚步，他感到有些热了，于是将外套脱下来搭在手臂上，露出里面卸下了徽章和警衔的军绿色素底衬衫。离开居民区，再加上深紫色夜幕的隐藏，现在他可以不再遮掩身份。“不必了。故乡、同事、罪恶感，你已经什么都说过了。”  
“那倒是。不过多了解你的同事总会有好处的——总之过时不候。”  
“那么……”卡里略斟酌用词，他试图降低自己提问的侵略性：“为什么要来麦德林？无论多高的薪水，都不值得人如此冒险。待在波哥大，搞些情报、拍点卫星照片，只管提供子弹和掏钱付账，把一不留神弄丢性命的机会交给头脑发热的年轻人，这差事就是这么办的，你前面那两位‘前辈’也做得很好。你和他们不一样，为什么？”  
“首先你要知道，我是不会死的。”佩纳补充道，“我连一根头发都不会掉。当然，被我自己薅下来的不算。”  
“逞英雄邀功绩？我不觉得你是那样的人。”  
“嘿，”佩纳加快脚步，走在了前面，“我没有家庭，没有孩子，整天抽烟，业余生活只晓得喝酒，上班迟到但永远准时开溜，夜里和基佬跟妓女们鬼混……英雄？这个单词和我有个屁关系。我不是个正义感爆棚的人，上校。啧，你得承认，有些事情你他妈就是没法忍。”  
正义感。  
卡里略默念这个词汇，琢磨其间元辅音的奇妙结合与轻重音的变换韵律，试图想象它的拼写，它的模样。他甚至不清楚他的母语里是否真的有这样一个音节怪异的名词。这是一个他或许深知却从未理解的词汇，这词汇简直高尚得让人羞于想起。可它就这么冒失地钻进了他的耳蜗。  
“从墨西哥离开的航班上，我发现自己应当做些什么。从被机翼遮挡了大半的窗看出去，墨绿色的丛林海岸遮住了农场、‘厨房’和庄园——但我知道它们就在那里。我不是那种自大到自以为能凭一己之力改变世界的人，你看，我只有一把手枪和一条没人要得起的狗命。”佩纳说到这里，忽然停住了脚步，卡里略猜测他在苦笑，因为他接下来是这么说的：“哦，还有背后那个人见人嫌的戴高顶礼帽的大叔 。”  
“……可是现在，不只是‘应当’，而是‘想要’了。”佩纳认识这条路，这是他每天早晨都要经过的通往卡洛斯·奥尔金学校的那条棕黄色泥土路。他怀想其这条路上的一切：坐在马路牙子上晒无花果干的中年妇女，她靠着售卖不应季的新奇东西来养活孩子；厌恶狗却喜欢猫的怪脾气老头，他不成样的枯萎花圃里住着一只馋嘴的花猫，于是佩纳学会了绕着那花圃走；感情颇好的一对夫妻，他们白天吵架，夜晚却格外恩爱——正住在佩纳的楼上，奇怪的是还没有孩子；好捡破烂的老妇人，但同时也悉心照看门口的一丛黄色玫瑰……今天早些时候，她还嘱咐佩纳帮忙写信来着——佩纳心下抱歉，今天竟一时忘记了。  
经过这片公寓，佩纳向卡里略说明自己暂时住在这里。然后他们看见了前面台阶上坐着的人，那人背着鼓鼓囊囊的大包，上面挂的东西零零碎碎，脑袋左右晃着，像是想在夜色里寻找什么。他的怀里还抱着一大团衣服。  
那是个男人，裹着风帽，或许是从很南边的地方来的，因为六月的麦德林已经开始炎热。卡里略向他走过去，尽管有时得与暴力和死亡为伍，但救助无家可归的流浪汉亦是在他的职责范围之内。他弯下腰，自我介绍，佩纳干脆坐在了流浪汉的边上。这时男人怀里的东西发出了声音，那哭声像猫似的，是个婴儿。  
“我有地方可去的，谢谢您，警官先生。”男人回答，“是夜航班，机场的接驳车不肯上来，把我和女儿丢在了下面的河边。”  
男人向两人诉苦，摇晃着怀里的婴儿，他背包上挂着的东西叮铃咣啷乱响：“先生们，这里是不是有个叫妮迪娅的老太太？妮迪娅·桑托斯。”  
“附近确实有几位老妇人，”旁边公寓里的电灯被粗暴地点亮了，佩纳满怀歉意地压低了声音，“可我确实不认识你说的这位。”  
“你是她的什么人？”卡里略问道。  
“她是我的母亲，头发已经全白了，喜欢把发尾用梳子盘起来。她就住在这附近，我不在的时候搬过来的。”男人站起来，那孩子被吓得发出了几声咳嗽：“那么妮迪娅·金特罗？或许她姓金特罗？”  
“你叫罗德里格？”佩纳跟随他站起，他恍惚听过罗德里格·金特罗这个名字。  
男人点头，卡里略之所以能看清他的动作，是因为后面那间公寓一楼的大门打开了，暖色调的灯光洒遍了他们周身。  
妮迪娅·金特罗，那位住在公寓里的老妇人，戴着睡帽从光芒里跑出来，哭泣着拥抱和亲吻她的儿子，并且惊喜地接过吮吸着手指的脏兮兮皱巴巴的孙女。他们谈论了孩子的母亲，谈论了南方的寒冷，谈论了该死的机场接驳车，他们站在台阶上交谈了近一个世纪。当两人倦了，罗德里格把他的背包甩下来，靠在缠绕着黄玫瑰藤的花圃栅栏边上，想要回头感谢帮助他的警官们时，却只看到了伶仃的路灯阴影。

“很简单的理由。我喜欢这里，喜欢这里的人们，我认为这样是对的，我想要为他们而战斗。这不算是什么难以理解的事情。我是‘外国佬’没错，可仅仅是因为出生地方的不同，人和人之间就必然要产生不可跨越的鸿沟了吗？”  
“我不知道。”卡里略说。佩纳是那种人，那种听惯了Knockin' On Heaven's Door的人，那种在反越战游行里头呐喊，那种会为五月风暴流泪，会向士兵们的枪膛里、口袋里、头盔上插玫瑰花的人。他相信公理、正义和爱，在这方面，他甚至可以与最虔诚的圣徒相比。可佩纳确实无法像歌里唱的那样。他入了这行，他必然要做一些事，他怀里揣着一颗徽章，他也还远没到可以埋枪的时候。 卡里略可以想象这种人，甚至他现在看见了活生生的例子站在他面前：一个理想主义者，一个天生怀有罪恶感的忏悔家，一个爱一切他人却唯独不爱自己的苦行僧，一个如此无私的自私之徒。“……我只知道，你和他们一样，那些死去的老家伙们。”卡里略语调平静，“和我不同。”  
“是好事，还是坏事？”  
“你指哪一件？”  
“我和他们一样这件事。”  
“或许是好事。”  
“那你和我、和他们不一样这件事呢？”  
“不好也不坏。”  
“虽然‘提问时间’已经结束了，但是我还是想要知道。”这时卡洛斯·奥尔金学习已经在他们眼前了，“你为什么而战呢，上校？”  
“不是所有事情都有理由的。”  
“起因、缘由、契机，管他什么，总之都可以。”  
“我不擅长讨论自己，我说不清。”  
“说说看。”佩纳坚持。  
“非要说？”  
“非要。”  
卡里略推开厚重的铁门，周边很空旷。没有战士的堡垒一如死物，现在，最后一个锡兵回来了。他说：“是复仇，哈维。为了那些老家伙和年轻人们。我只想让他——巴勃罗·埃斯科瓦尔，我只想让他死。只是复仇而已，和正义、公理无关，和我这身衣服，和这份薪水无关。”  
佩纳吸吸鼻子，帮着拴紧铁门：“哦，复仇。”  
卡里略对佩纳的反应并不意外。“实际上，我和埃斯科瓦尔是一路人。”他接着说，“我们都是为复仇而生的人，标准的哥伦比亚人。几百年前，我的同胞们在白人的鞭子下劳作，他们耗费一辈子去挖掘银山，不得不从漫山遍野的古柯树上摘下叶子咀嚼来缓解痛苦。而今天，白人们反过来为了几克古柯碱争得头破血流、倾家荡产——这就是埃斯科瓦尔的复仇。他把银子从白人、富人和装腔作势者的口袋里抢回来。埃斯科瓦尔的武器是古柯，而我用枪炮。”  
“我想，你们之间是有区别的。”  
“绝没有你想象的那么大。我们都是那种只想着一个目的的脑子不清醒的人，都是婊子养的混账。”  
“或许吧。”  
“我知道你想听什么。光辉的信念、英勇的反抗，但它们不存在，我也不会浪费时间把自己装扮成一个英雄。就是现在，就在这一刻，想要杀死我的人，我的学生，还在生死线上挣扎；在我不知道的黑暗里，还有无数枪口对准我的战友、亲人和同胞。我无意驳斥你的理想，哈维，或许有人这么说，但它绝不是天真——你拥有的是伟大的理想。只是我没有时间，我只能诚实地原样告诉你。或许有一天，当我们的孩子不再恐惧，当他们懂得什么是真，什么是假、什么是美，什么是丑、什么是正义，什么是邪恶；当他们走进学校拿起书本而不是武器；当足球队员自由地在草地上奔跑……或许是很多年以后。到那一天，请你再到麦德林来，你有的是时间说服我。”  
佩纳原本想反驳，但最终没有。他接过卡里略丢来的教工宿舍的钥匙，而后者重新踏上了台阶，准备回到他的办公桌前。佩纳知道他的朋友是一个自诩疯狗的人，知道他会为这场战争付出一切——只要能看到他的敌人坠落地狱，他便毫不介意相陪——佩纳完全明白。佩纳不认为自己可以说服他，但他亦不介意等下去。  
“会有那一天的。”在最终分别之前，佩纳道。“嘿，你知道吗，或许我可以帮助你。人们都挺喜欢我的——他们或许愿意透露一些消息。”  
“那就去做吧。”卡里略说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the END.


	8. Chapter 8

尾声  
一九九三年的初冬，正是枪炮与玫瑰的前一张专辑还余热未消的时候，佩纳刚刚结束了近六个小时的飞行，坐上了回到华盛顿的出租车。十余年未见，佩纳觉得，华盛顿的空气和记忆中一样，依然是灰蒙蒙的。  
出租车司机正在播放的这首歌，佩纳并未听过。他原本就对摇滚不太热衷，虽然他的朋友中不乏这种音乐的狂热听众。“枪炮与玫瑰”，司机眉飞色舞地说出了他钟爱的乐队的名字，佩纳看着正前方路上窜过去的不知名啮齿动物，不由得捏了把汗。在德克萨斯的公路上，也时常会出现这样的小家伙，要么背着负甲壳，要么有一条松鼠似的毛绒大尾巴。按照常理，东海岸的大都市并不适宜他们居住，佩纳想，或许它是在迁徙途中掉了队吧，如果它真的来自遥远的中西部，能够横渡密西西比河、翻越阿巴拉契亚山的话。  
鼻头通红的出租车司机把车窗摇上去，正说到乐队的第四张专辑。他把音响声音开到最大，于是佩纳不得不顺着他的引导，沉浸入略显嘈杂的口琴、电吉他和打击乐里。  
佩纳带的行李很少，只有一件油蜡外套和一只鞣革提包。或许是因为此行匆忙，又或许是他离开的地方实在没有什么土产值得带回来，那只橡木棕色的大包里面除了换洗衣服，便只有一只鼓鼓囊囊的钱夹。不过佩纳知道，就算把那钱夹里头塞满的大面值纸币全部加起来，都还不够在美国付一杯酒钱。佩纳确实应该为打车费发愁了，但他没有，因为他知道自己的华盛顿同僚远比之前的慷慨。  
佩纳扭头看向窗外，音响里头大声嘶喊着：“你不孤单、你不孤单”。佩纳撇撇嘴，丝毫没有与之共情的意思。他不孤单，他当然不，因为与此同时，他左侧的驾驶位上，司机正鬼哭狼嚎地跟着唱，甚至还自编了和声。佩纳并不介意这呕哑嘲哳，相反，他很是享受。今天是他少有的乐于沉默的日子，因为他是回来接受审判的。  
佩纳是个典型的中西部人，虽然他不愿意承认这一点。尽管他不像刻板印象中的德州男人一样，五大三粗、满口鸟语，也并不擅长骑马和打猎，但他确实有那么一股子不服管束的犟劲。这不是他第一次违反纪律，也不是第一次做些上不了台面的勾当。你知道的，这种糟心事，大多数情况都不为人知，除非被哪个好事无聊者问责——要不然，就烂在人们心里。这些、那些，每天都在充当着招人厌的好事者的，那群叫媒体的家伙——可就算叫它们知道了，又有谁他妈在乎？媒体是上帝创造出来的最无聊的产物，它们整天聒噪个不停，拼命彰显自己的存在，然后又理所当然地被忘记。一份过了日子的报纸就像用过的安全套，除了垃圾桶，还能有什么属于它的更好归宿呢？嘿，说实话吧，佩纳真的不在乎媒体，不在乎纪律，甚至也不在乎上司的看法。他到底是为什么会乖乖回来，乖乖赶赴这场无聊的最终审判呢？  
干，哈维·佩纳，你可真他妈是个混蛋。你不过是受不了告别，受不了哭喊着“哥伦比亚万岁”的士兵，不过是听不得钟声，不过是受不了脱帽行礼的男人、街道上悬挂的旗帜和女人们别在腰间的纯白色手绢与罢了。于是你临阵脱逃了，就是这么简单。趁着这次机会，伪装成一个痛心疾首的罪人，将自己送上审判台去——再一次从热闹和幸福里逃脱，不是吗？  
佩纳不喜欢欢庆，因为他总会想起白昼之前的无数个漫漫长夜。他也确实是个混蛋，只因为这世上曾经有过黑夜就干脆否定白昼。天堂的门早该为他关上了千百次。  
那就关上吧，天堂之门。最初佩纳确实有过惊慌，不过不可知论的恶魔终究战胜了他。  
对了，审判。佩纳坐直身子，他发现自己座位上的安全带边缘有些脱线，这使他感到难受。天色黑下来了，铁青色的车前灯打亮了前头的路，佩纳再一次看到了神使。  
“嗨，让我们来谈谈罪恶和审判吧。”哈维·佩纳松开了手，他向下坠落，周围的光全都暗下去。神使不说话，只看他坠落。  
知道吗，古典时代的人们是这样看待神的：它不过是人类穷尽方法终于无能为力之后创生出来的臆想，是木头支架和铜丝悬吊着的精巧傀儡，是从天而降的绝妙诗句。它从不拯救人，它只负责被敬拜，它端坐在神座上，光洁细腻的皮囊里面空无一物。佩纳料想它的使者应该与它同类。  
他平静地坠落，他甚至有些同情。现在他落到了地上，地上尘土做的人儿们吵闹着，他看见神使坐在他后面，它柔软的羽翼占据了整个后座的空间。  
“那我开始了。提前说好，这不是忏悔。”

我杀死了一些人，这是我的第一项罪行。  
他们中的一些我见过，另一些则没有。未必是勤劳本分的人，可这丝毫无益于减轻我的罪恶。你或许会说，在这样的世头，杀死一些同类是再正常不过的事情，毕竟这不是个安稳的一百年，更何况，我并不总是手持匕首的人。是的，我，我的所作所为皆是为了正义，为了让更多的另一些人免于苦难的命运——可我确实杀死了他们。这叫什么事呢？你见过什么残暴的动物，如此执着于狩猎和折磨它的同胞，并且还洋洋自得说是为了什么伟大的东西吗？你将那唯一珍贵的摔碎，然后茫然无措地四处寻找，义正词严地叱责将它偷去的贼——这叫什么事呢。  
在我杀死的这些人当中，有一个不一样。是的，你无法理解，因为在你眼里我们都是毫无差别的泥土。可人是懂得区分亲疏远近的，是懂得对一些人依赖、对一些人虚伪；对一些人冷漠、对一些人真诚的。对了，这便是我的又一项罪行。我将人的性命陈列在天平上，左右给他们分别估了个价来。在我眼里，一些人是可丢弃的，一些得看情况，而另一些是必须珍视的，我需得像只看门狗那样龇牙咧嘴地守护，一有人靠近，我便狂吠不止，一旦我失去，我便丢魂落魄。  
哦，对了，唯一的不一样。我杀死的所有人当中唯一的不同，那就是我自己，哈维·佩纳。他早已被我杀死了，在几个月前，或许是几天前？  
时间已经过去了太久，你来得有些迟了，天使。又或者你是恶魔？抑或是东方神秘传说中的审判人。可无论如何我还不能随你走，我乞求你再给我一段时间。你知道的，数不清自己罪恶的人，他的灵魂是重的。你只需再等一会儿，你也不想拖着那么重的行李上路吧？  
好，那便请你坐稳了，这路有些颠簸，而背景音乐又过分吵闹。  
回忆是一件很难的事，特别是有的时候，你得为它想一个开头。这你觉得这个怎么样，虽然听上去有些老旧：我在那个异乡，已经待了十五年。  
十五年前，我花了五天的时间与它相识。接下来，我用了十五年为它奔走，然后在临近最后的时候，我退缩了。因为我发现它离我如此遥远，原来我十五年都从未理解过它。是的，我几乎穿行过它的每一条小巷，我看着它竖起更多的电线杆、修建了更多的道路，我甚至能分辨出卡洛斯·奥尔金学校门前那条土路上特有的赭石色尘埃。日，我的错误在于，我忘记了那条我本就知道，却由于头脑发热以至于忘记了的真理：我永远、永远也不可能成为它的一部分。我一厢情愿地以为，一切苦难、折磨、反叛、纷争都会有终结，我可真是个蠢货，一个自以为是的“外国佬”，不是吗？我无数次在梦中见到那个场面，那跪在地上的，向前倒伏下去的曾经是顽皮孩童的冰冷尸体，那成为他们永远归宿的腥臭潮湿的牲畜棚——而我亦是凶手。  
我在做什么呀？我不是幽灵，不是火焰，亦不是子弹，我是个做了蠢事，却又没勇气坚持下去，以至于把一切搞砸的废物。——于是我退缩了。是的，我在犯下一切罪行之后退缩了。但凡有脑子的人都晓得覆水难收，是的，你说的没错，我或许就是没有脑子的那一个。  
后来？操，你们难道不能自己去翻档案吗？过去了太久，我不记得了。

佩纳伸手将音响的声音调到更大，他看向司机，后者似乎完全没有意识到车上多了一位长了翅膀的不速之客。佩纳将右手食指的第二个指节咬在齿间，些微的疼痛使他保持住清醒的意识，不至于被回忆攫走。  
好吧，妈的，我必须为卡里略上校的死负责——我知道你想听的是这个。  
人们总是信任我，他信任我，而我呢？我还是那样，天真、愚蠢、不切实际，然后拜奇奇·卡马雷纳所赐——独善其身，依旧活蹦乱跳。我理所当然地愤怒了，你知道的，愤怒可以掩盖一个人的愧疚，所以我无比愤怒。我必须要做些什么，于是我跨越了那条线——呵，其实我早就已经在那么做了，我根本记不清有过多少次“非必要情况下”叩响扳机，我早就到了线的这头——只是那之前，我还不愿承认罢了。所以其实一切并没有改变，我没有弄砸任何事，这世道本来就是这样的。银或铅，说到底都是人的血，不是吗？  
于是我变成了这样。我默许他们抽出仇人的脊骨，我帮助他们切断同情者的四肢，我亲手剜去了无辜者的双眼——看呐，哈维·佩纳杀死了自己，那个丢了一切又丢了自己的可怜小丑：他把恨写在脸上，写在衣服上，写在周围的一切墙壁上，他恨别人，又恨自己。  
忏悔是洗不清罪孽的，不然地狱是用来做什么的呢？所以我早说了，这不是忏悔。地狱是为我这样死性不改的人准备的。我正要往那里去，可你先别急。我需得在人间有个交代：火刑柱、绞刑架或是断头台，我反倒觉得这些古老的东西更适合我。你说，我还配得上一颗仁慈的子弹吗？  
“它们都是一样的，死亡就是死亡。”神使如是总结。  
佩纳笑了：“你这话的语气，让我想起了一些过往。”

几分钟后，出租车停在了一座小酒馆前。  
佩纳还不想就这么回去，还不能结束，他央求司机绕了个远。当他终于发现，无论自己犯了如何的滔天大罪，都还没到可以幸福地死去的程度的时候——他必须要喝点酒了。佩纳不得不承认，叫他思之如狂的故乡，并不存于世上。那是他想象和建构出来的乐土，那名为死亡的乐土，他永恒的故乡。有些人如愿地回到了那里，而有些人只能背负着嫉妒和悔恨，长久而疲惫地漂泊。  
约莫过去十几分钟，寻呼机振动起来了。佩纳知道那是在等他回电，他也正等着那通忙音，等了太久。佩纳从橡木小方桌前站起身，这时候玻璃棱杯里的酒他只喝了一半。  
佩纳摸摸鼻子，他早已准备好了一肚子的骚话。在接起电话前，他忽然想要祈祷，这是他从未做过的事情。他终于没有祈祷，而是一只手支撑在墙上，然后深吸了一口气。  
电话通了，对面话筒里灌满了风，向他的耳膜撞击过来。  
“你好。”他用西班牙语说道。  
“……嘿，我说，那边怎么样。”片刻后，佩纳问。  
“人们在欢呼。”  
“还有么？”  
“记者，政客，老人和孩子……人们在祈祷和跳舞，士兵们丢下了枪。”   
听见这句话的时候，佩纳看见长翅膀的人向他告别。像是飓风吹走了雨云，佩纳终于回想起他应该想起的事情。他将电话里的每一个音节记在心里，然后将话筒贴在额头上，俯下身子，逐字复述了一遍。  
“真好。”他将电话挂上。

他能够回想起那些事了，包括花圃里的猫和黄色玫瑰。他发觉玛丽亚还欠他一个秘密。可他不急于回到那里，他还不想回到那里。他还没设想好那样的场合，他约定好了要一直等到那个日子，到那时，孩子们不再恐惧，能够明辨真假善恶，他们走进学校拿起的是书本，而足球队员在草地上自由地奔跑……  
那样的日子不会远，但那样的日子又未必近。  
不过他有的是时间等候，他有的是时间。佩纳付了酒钱，将一切收拾妥当。他永远是那个付酒钱的人。他举杯，将剩下的酒一饮而尽，然后走出酒馆。那司机还在门口等着他，正是前者掏空了口袋借他的乘客来买这一回醉。

佩纳越发期待他即将面临的审判了。他本就是赤条条的人，如今连恨都没有了。他还犹疑些什么呢？  
他的怀乡病还要延续很久。还不是现在，他承认。佩纳终于理解了一些他早就知晓、早就付诸实施却从未理解过的东西。他欣然拥抱他的结局，他等不及追上去，他早就想加入那些罪人的行列了。如果人们这么对他，那这世道就还不坏，不是吗？  
汽车发动起来，枪炮与玫瑰的音乐又响了，佩纳系上安全带。他低下头，他胸前的衬衫口袋里并没有用来寄托灵魂的小小十字，他只能把手掌按在心上。  
佩纳决定了，他要去休一个漫长的、漫长的假期。现在，是和老友告别的时候了。

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THX for your reading


End file.
